Tied Up
by heists
Summary: "You'd do well to listen, unless you want to end up with rope burn." :: Established Rob/Art/Wally. PWP. Artemis!bondage. One-shot.


**AN:** PWP. MMF threesome. don't like, hit the back button.

characters are aged up and tested and clean and Artie's on the pill. Good? Good. ;D

* * *

><p>Batman really taught Robin too well.<p>

But, then, if he hadn't, this wouldn't be quite as fun. If the knots were any less skillfully tied, there's a good chance that Artemis would already be free, and that would just defeat the purpose.

"Have fun trying to get out of those," Wally says from his position at the end of the bed, smirking. "Trust me, I've been there—tried that. Doesn't work too well."

A familiar laugh sounds throughout the room before Robin steps from the bedside to lean casually against Wally, casually propping an elbow on the taller boy's shoulder. "You'd do well to listen, unless you want to end up with rope burn."

Artemis ceases her struggling just long enough to meet their eyes. "Isn't the whole point of tying me up to see me struggle?"

The boys exchange looks before shrugging. Their nonchalance makes her flush, a combination of frustration and pent-up arousal.

"In all honesty," Robin begins again, "you make quite the picture there, struggling or not."

_Of course I do_, she thinks to herself. Her clothes are on the floor, her hair fanning out beneath her, and her skin is still moist with the remnants of their shower. "So does that mean you'll stand there all day, or are you two not getting any tonight?"

They both arch their brows. "In case you haven't noticed, Beautiful," Wally begins, "you're the one tied up. There's no shot-calling for you tonight."

"I'm thinking we should just leave her there for the night," Dick says. "Make her watch."

She opens her mouth to protest, but Wally's already growled in agreement and taken Dick's lips in his.

And suddenly she really wishes she could use her hands, because the heat between her legs is beginning to grow.

Watching them, hands and lips sure and steady, she remembers that they had a thing going before she entered the picture. Everything is second nature to them - every plane, every groove of their bodies.

Wally seeks out a spot on Robin's neck, and judging by the way the smaller boy comes undone—his hands going to Wally's shoulders for support coupled with a moan—it's a sensitive piece of skin. When Wally pulls away, Robin's hands move so that one is on the older boy's ass—pushing and pulling the well-defined muscle—and the other goes to Wally's mouth.

When Wally gladly accepts the digits, it's all Artemis can do not to moan.

"This isn't fair," she mutters.

Wally, otherwise occupied, can't respond, but Robin turns and winks at her. "Sorry, Artie. You'll just have to wait a _little_ longer."

And then Robin's fingers disappear in Wally's ass, _stretching_ and _filling._

It's not just Wally that groans: the heat in her center is becoming unbearable. Her limbs strain against the bonds as she moves, trying to find friction _somewhere_.

"Rob—_faster_—"

And still, she's forced to watch.

Wally is shaking and practically vibrating in Robin's hold, his hips bucking around the Boy Wonder's clever fingers. "Wally," she calls, knowing he has the weaker will. "Wally, _please_."

Wally moans before biting onto Robin's shoulder in an attempt to stifle the sound. Robin only smirks and looks at Artemis, even as he speaks to Wally. "She wants you," he whispers, his fingers picking up pace. "She wants _us_, Wally." Then his free hand closes around Wally's dick, and just like that the speedster goes boneless in Robin's arms, the faint buzzing slowly coming to a stop.

"_Good boy_."

Artemis bites her lip to cut off the whine forming in her throat.

Deftly, Robin picks up Wally and deposits him on the bed next to Artemis before climbing onto the other side.

Wally, returning to his senses just a little, unfolds himself and looks to where her wrists are bound. "Gotta hand it to you, Rob—I didn't think we could contain her."

"You doubted me?" Robin asked, eying the other boy.

"Of course not. I just assumed Artie here would find a way out."

"Yes, you're both very clever. Now would one of you—or both, I'm not picky at this point—please just _fuck me_?"

Wally puts his chin on Artemis' bare belly and looks at Robin. "I dunno, Rob," he says lazily. "I say we just torment her a little more."

"You read my mind, Walls."

Artemis lets her head fall back on the pillow with an exasperated groan.

"We could just leave you here, you know…"

"Don't you _dare_. I won't give you head for weeks, and you know Wally isn't as good."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

"_Anytime now_, _boys_. Preferably before I turn sixty."

When Robin's face enters her field of vision, she can't help but smirk. "And you two thought you could keep me from calling the shots."

"You're just lucky Rob can't give himself head," Wally remarks, his hands beginning to rub up and down her legs.

"_Yet_," Robin corrects.

Finally losing whatever shreds of patience remained, Artemis lifts her head to close the distance between her and Robin, ignoring the strain in her wrists from the effort. Thankfully, he follows her back down, shifting so his weight presses down on her - skin on skin. When Wally's fingers find her center, she gasps, and Robin takes advantage of this to extend his tongue so he can taste her thoroughly. She moans into his mouth and meets him halfway, and the kiss quickly grows more and more frantic- the waiting did little to help her restraint.

Then Robin shifts downward—she hears the smack of Wally's hand connecting with his ass even as the speedster continues to toy with her clit and the folds of her center—planting open-mouthed kisses and bites along her jaw and neck. He attaches himself to her collarbone and _sucks_, and she knows there will be a mark there come tomorrow morning. Robin pulls away just as Wally thrusts his fingers in, and she arches even with the smaller boy on top of her.

She's definitely going to have bruised wrists and ankles, come tomorrow morning.

Robin chuckles and licks the love bite he made before continuing his descent. He's full-on _straddling_ her torso now, and she can feel his length pressing against her abdomen, flushed and waiting.

Finding her gaze, he smirks. "Later, if you want—maybe if we untie you."

She huffs, but it quickly shifts to a moan when Robin's hands close around her breasts, squeezing—firmly, but not aggressively—and rolling them between his fingers. Her eyes slide shut when his thumbs begin to roll over her nipples, breath growing short as Wally picks up his pace (and she's pretty sure his fingers are vibrating now).

The rope is really beginning to burn now, the fibers digging into her wrists every time she arches. Robin still sits, matching her unsteady breathing (which is when she realizes Wally is using his free hand to tease Robin's hole) and continuing to exact this feather-light torture.

"_Please_," she gasps, back lifting from the bed (_damn ropes damn ropes damn ropes_) when Wally's tongue begins to lave at her wet folds.

"Please what?" Robin asks, breath hitching.

"I want you—Wally, whoever—_in me. Now_."

She's aware of Wally pulling away from them both. "Gladly," he says.

In an instant, the bonds surrounding her feet are gone, and in the next millisecond Wally wraps her legs around his waist.

"Robs, I think you may need to disembark."

Robin meets Artemis' eyes and snorts. "Sure thing."

And as soon as the weight is gone, Wally lifts her up and thrusts in in one clean motion. Slick from Wally's ministrations, he moves with ease, the lack of friction allowing him to move quicker. Artemis, in better control of her lower half now since Wally undid the bonds, meets every thrust with a buck of her hips.

Robin, not one to sit idly by, moves so he kneels behind Wally, picking up where he left off.

Artemis can _feel_ Wally stutter when Robin's mouth goes to the speedster's neck, the attention making Wally falter for just an instant before he's resumed his inhuman pace.

"So fucking goo—_good_," she says. Wally groans from above her, and Artemis opens her eyes long enough to see Dick has returned to fingering Wally.

"He's not going to last much longer if you keep that up," she says.

Robin meets her gaze over Wally's shoulder and winks. "Guess you'll just be stuck with me, then."

_He should not be this sexy_.

Sure enough, Wally's near-breakneck speed begins to stutter and hitch, and it's not much longer before he's vibrating all over.

"Come on, Wally," Robin urges. "Let it all out."

Artemis watches the younger boy fix his mouth on the juncture between Wally's neck and shoulder, and it's then the speedster comes for the second time that night. He manages a few more thrusts before he bends forward, breathing hard. With Robin's help, Wally manages to extricate himself from Artemis and flop at the end of the bed, spent and satiated.

"I hope you plan on making good on your word," she says through her panting, watching Robin approach her.

"Don't I always?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

He chuckles, eyes closing for just a second.

That's when Artemis makes her move. Sliding her hands from the ropes—which she had, in fact, undone quite some time ago—she grabbed hold of Robin and practically _threw_ him onto the bed. Head bouncing on the pillows, he watches with wide eyes as she moves to straddle his waist.

"And you thought you had me trapped," she says, leaning down so her hands press on his chest.

"I see I underestimated you," he responds, smirking.

"Mm," she murmurs. Without looking away, she lifts herself and lines up Robin's erect cock with her center. She hovers there, teasing with small sways of her hips so the wetness from her time with Wally slowly drips onto Robin's length.

He growls and grabs her waist, pushing up as he pulls her down.

A small sigh slips from between her lips at being filled again. Bracing a hand on his chest, she begins to move, sliding up and down Robin's cock. His hands never leave her hips, helping her to move better in time with his bucks and thrusts.

When Wally's suddenly there, lazily tracing patterns on her skin with fingers and tongue, she arches back with a groan and elicits a similar sound from the boy beneath her. Wally takes her chin in his hand and moves her so he can kiss her. It's slow and languorous—a contrast to the Robin's steady thrusting. She pulls away and moans as Wally's free hand finds her breast, and she can tell she's getting close.

"God, Artemis," Robin murmurs, and she opens her eyes to see him staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes. "You really are spectacular."

Wally hums an agreement from behind her, and Artemis can't help but smile.

"If I'm so—" her breath hitches "if I'm so spectacular, then let me hear you come for me, Robin."

She hears Wally grunt an approval, and Robin swallows. "_Fuck—Artemis_—"

"C'mon, Rob," she whispers, pulling him up even as she continues to grind into him. Her mouth nears his ear, breath heavy and warm. He shudders beneath her, and Artemis can't help but feel triumphant with the way he's reacting. "Let me feel it." With that, she takes his earlobe into her mouth, licking and sipping at the cartilage.

Robin gasps, bucking as he comes into her. "_fuckfuckfuckfuck—"_

And then Wally's nipping and sucking at her neck, and she can't hold it back any longer. She bites down on Robin's shoulder to stifle the wanton _moan_ as her walls convulse around him, dragging out fresh groans from them all.

When it's done, they remain like that for some time, inhaling the smell and drinking in the sensation of being so thoroughly satisfied. Artemis, with one last lick at Robin's neck—heaving with his heavy breathing—pulls away. He lifts his forehead from her shoulder and kisses her again.

"Fantastic," he murmurs.

She couldn't help but agree. With a pleased sigh, Robin fell down to the bed. Artemis removed herself from him and followed suit, curling up so her back was to him. He rolled so he spooned her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he absentmindedly mouthed her neck. Wally promptly joined them, facing Artemis and tangling his legs with theirs before he pulled the covers up.

"So," he begins softly, accepting Artemis' head rub. "Do you think we can try tying Robs up next?"

"Good luck with that one."

* * *

><p><em>edited 0512/12_


End file.
